


Tiger Down the Drain

by Little_Red_Hat



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hat/pseuds/Little_Red_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan script/skit based on the story of Colonel Moran going down a drain to chase a “tiger”. It’s not based on any particular adaptation or set in any particular era - I'l leave that open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Down the Drain

##  **INT. SEWERS, DAY**

_A network of dark, dank, smelly sewers beneath the streets of London.  A voice echoes through the empty chambers._

**MORAN  
** **(O/S) Tiger? _Tiger?!_**

_MORAN emerges from the darkness, holding a lantern/flashlight. He peers around, focused, but irritated._

**MORAN  
** **Bloody animal** _._

_We hear a scampering noise. MORAN turns his light towards the source. Alas, no Tiger - merely a rat. Upon being spotted, the rodent scampers away._

_MORAN scowls. He wades along the chamber, holding the lantern/flashlight out in front of him._

**MORAN:  
** **Tiger? _Tiger!_  
** _(pause)  
_ **Jesus. When I find him, he’s gonna be a bloody throw rug** _._

_A low, rumble-like roaring noise is heard – sparking the hunter instincts within MORAN. He looks up, alert, and races through the sewers._

_We follow him as he darts through this dreary London labyrinth, turning corners, chasing his unseen prey. Suddenly, he skids to a halt, and shines his light upon his target – which is outside of our sight._

**MORAN  
** **_Tiger!_ **

_Jump-cut to a small, ginger tabby cat stood in the glare of MORAN’S light. He wears a collar with a name tag. A close-up on the tag reveals his name – “Tiger”.  MORAN approaches him._

**MORAN:  
** **_(to Tiger)_ ** **You little sod. Come on, let’s be having you.  
**   
_TIGER starts hissing at him, his back arched._

 **MORAN:  
** **(sternly) No… _no …_ come on.**

_As he picks up TIGER, we pan right to show their shadows on the wall. TIGER meows loudly in protest, and starts clawing at MORAN’s face. MORAN yells and groans in both pain and annoyance._

**MORAN:  
** **Ow! _Ow!_ You bloody little bleeder!**

* * *

##  **INT. MORIARTY’S APARTMENTS, DAY**

_A calm domestic scene. A dapper-looking MORIARTY sits in an armchair, drinking tea and reading a book on Advanced Astrophysics._

_This moment of peaceful respite is shattered when the door flies open, slamming against the wall._  
  
_Enter a thoroughly fed-up MORAN, holding TIGER in the crook of one arm: scratches are all over his face and hands, and sewage stains have practically re-dyed his clothes._

 _He sets TIGER down on the floor in silent anger. TIGER immediately scurries off._  
  
_MORAN turns to MORIARTY._

 **MORAN:  
** **Next time,** _**you**_ **look for the damn cat.**

_MORAN storms off to his room. MORIARTY resumes reading – a small smirk on his lips._


End file.
